1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable attachment, and more particularly to a cable attachment assembly for attaching onto the battery of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cable attachments for attaching onto the batteries of the vehicles comprise one or more rings and/or barrels and/or cylindrical members secured to the ends of the cables for engaging onto and for securing to the positive and the negative terminal posts of the batteries of the vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,368 to Wells, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,243 to Wells et al., disclose two of the typical cable attachments for attaching onto the batteries of the vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,524 to Wilburn discloses the other typical cable attachment for attaching onto the batteries of the vehicles and comprises one or more specially designed and shaped cable plugs for plugging or attaching onto the positive and the negative terminal posts of the batteries of the vehicles. However, the typical cable attachments may not be used for coupling to the other electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cable attachments.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cable attachment for attaching onto the battery of the vehicle and for coupling to the other electric facilities.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a cable attachment assembly for attaching onto a terminal post of a battery of a vehicle, the cable attachment assembly comprising a clamping member including an opening formed therein for receiving the terminal post of the battery and including two ends each having an ear extended therefrom, the ears each including an orifice formed therein, and a fastener engaged through the orifices of the ears for forcing and securing the ears together and for easily and solidly securing the clamping member onto the terminal post of the battery.
The clamping member includes at least one flap extended therefrom for electrically coupling to a cable. A cable includes a first end having a coupler attached thereto, and means for securing the first end of the cable to the flap.
The coupler includes a hole formed therein, the flap includes a screw hole formed therein, and the securing means includes a fastener engaged through the hole of the coupler and threaded to the screw hole of the flap.
The clamping member includes at least one clamping barrel extended therefrom for electrically coupling to a cable. The clamping barrel includes two edges and a slot formed between the edges thereof, for allowing the clamping barrel to be clamped onto the cable.
The clamping member includes at least one tube extended therefrom for electrically coupling to a cable, and means for securing the cable to the tube.
The securing means includes an inner thread formed in the tube, a lock nut threaded to the inner thread of the tube and having a bore formed therein for receiving the cable. A block is further provided and engaged in the tube for engaging with the cable. The electric wires of the cable may be bent and secured between the block and the lock nut. The electric cables may thus easily couple the other electric facilities to the battery of the vehicle with the flaps or the clamping barrels or the tubes of the clamping member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.